Guys Like Potter
by BeththeBiscuit
Summary: 'She would never be his, he had concluded. They'd been best friends for years. And besides, she was just too perfect' A Bropez (Brian/Lauren) fanfiction. Set during SPACE tour. Rated T for paranoia. Don't forget to comment/review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_For there will always be guys like potter_

_Who realise tears in your eyes, because he got her_

_She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her_

_If you'd only done something more for the one back when you were young_

* * *

The lyrics rang in his ears. How they summed up most of his life astounded him. How there was a girl, who was so perfect, that he'd loved her since they were young. But she had someone else. And this 'someone else' happened to be his best friend. What made it worse was that there was nothing he could do to change it. He just had to watch on, stuck in between wanting them to break up, but not wanting her to get hurt. But she did.

Three years later, after all the jealousy, and all of the helplessness and of all the sadness later, they broke up.

He still remembered that night. It was a cold and stormy one when she knocked on his door in the dead of the night. He'd opened the door to see her broken face, tears streaming down them at an astoundingly fast rate. That night, he felt like storming up to his best friend and punching him in the face. Because he'd hurt her. She had poured her heart out to him about how much she had loved him, and how much she thought they understood each other so well, and then about how 75% of the time, he was seeing someone else behind her back.

And what angered him even more, was that he was still with the person he cheated on her with. This honestly made him question his friendship with him. How could he just do something like that to someone, and then still continue to torture her? How could he have taken such a beautiful thing for granted?

And it still killed her. Of course, because when she was with him, they weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends. She denied that she still had feelings for him. He asked her once, but she just pursed her lips, shook her head, and then walked off to do something else, but something told him she wasn't being completely truthful with herself. And at every mention of him, her face would fall, and she would try her hardest not to think about him.

Brian, honestly, had loved her since he first laid his eyes on her. He didn't know he had feelings for her at the time, but one day, it just clicked. He realised he was in love with her. And for the next four years, it was a whirlwind of him denying his feelings for her, telling himself it was just a little crush. Until two years ago, when he stared down the ugly truth that he was, 100% in love with Lauren Lopez. Ever since she burst through the doors, late, on her first day of school, and was forced (she literally had no choice) to sit next to him.

She would never be his, he had concluded. They had been close friends for years, and she would never suspect his true feelings. And besides, she was too perfect. How could such a flawed girl be so perfect? And, a question that had been thrown around in is mind a lot lately, how could he be in love with his best friend?

"Hey, are you okay, Bri?" and all too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he jumped slightly, afterwards looking up at Lauren, her eyebrows knitted with worry "oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyebrows relaxing the tiniest bit.

"Positive. What makes you ask?" he asked, watching her every move as she sat down on a seat next to him in front of the stage.

"Oh, you were kind of just staring into space. You looked really sad…"

"I was just thinking- you know, about tour and stuff" he lied (well, what was he supposed to say, _I was thinking of you_?)

"I know, I can't wait! I can't believe we're gonna tour around the country" she grinned widely, her eyes lighting up.

"To put it in your words" he cleared his throat "it's all a bit cray-cray, isn't it?!" he mocked her voice.

"Exactly" she nodded "and I do NOT appreciate the way you impersonated me" she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms and eying him suspiciously.

"I'm only joking" he put his hands up in surrender.

"I know that" she snapped "I just don't appreciate it" she poked out her tongue.

"Okay then" he sighed, flinging his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer to him.

"Bri, I'm scared" she admitted.

"What about?" he looked down at her, frowning.

"What if no one comes? What if it isn't a big turnout?" the reason was only a part lie. Lauren was actually scared to death about performing. She always was. Before every single show, she would have butterflies swirling around in her stomach, making her feel sick, her head spinning.

"It'll be fine, Lo" he re-assured, kissing her on the head "Remember leaky-con? Heaps of people turned up, hmm?"

She looked up at his smiling face and into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Yeah" she sighed, smiling as convincingly as she could, although Brian realised it didn't quite fully reach her eyes. Brian wrapped his arms properly around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren snuggled her head into his chest and shut her eyes tight.

"Think of how fun it's going to be, hey, Lo?" he grinned down at her.

She nodded and looked away, trying to think of a way to change the subject. But someone else did it for her;

"GUYS! Why aren't you helping pack up?" an angry Julia stomped into the scene, hands on hips.

"Well, we're kinda having a conversation here, Jules" Lauren answered cheekily, causing Brian to choke back laughter.

Julia, although thoroughly attempting not to, stifled a smile, and ruffled Lauren's hair.

"Make sure you guys help next time, okay?" she ordered, after making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, allowed them all to leave, and Lauren went to grab her coat and scarf.

"Oh, Jules, I almost forgot; when's Dare getting here?" Lauren heard Joey ask, over the silent chatter of everyone else in the room.

"Oh, yeah! Guys!" Julia called for attention " Darren's coming when we're in Boston, I forgot to say"

Brian saw Lauren stiffen out of the corner of his eye, her expression hardening as she gingerly wrapped her scarf around her neck, proceeding out the door.

"Lo!" he called, running along behind her before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, Bri?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home? I mean, I noticed you were coming out of a cab earlier…?" he asked, when he caught up to her.

"Oh, sure, thanks" she smiled at him, walking out of the building with him.

"It's cold, isn't it?" she stated, shivering the slightest.

"Yeah" he agreed, rubbing his hands together and shivering.

Lauren snuggled in closer to him, and he put his arm around her. This is how they walked back to the car.

"Your chariot awaits" he announced, as they reached the car at the end of the pavement,

"Thank you, kind sir" she replied in a British accent, opening the car door and crawling into it.

5 minutes later, they were on their way to Lauren's apartment.

Lauren rested her head against the window and smiled, staring dreamily up at the stars. This went on until the next stop sign.

"You right there, LoLo?" Brian asked.

"What?!" she laughed at his expression, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful, glimmering lights in the sky.

"Just the look on your face, you looked possessed! But then again, you always look a bit weird..."

"I really don't like you" she scowled.

"Come on, Lo! You know you love me" he winked, causing Lauren to scoff, smiling as she continued to stare out the window, until Brian pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for the lift, Bri" she grinned, un-buckling her seatbelt.

"No problem, Lo. See you on Friday"

"Bye" she leaned over and hugged him goodbye.

She opened the car door, and was just about to step out onto the pavement, when Brian stopped her.

"H…Hey, Lo?"

"Yeah, Bri?" she turned to face him.

"Um…erm" he paused, looking at Lauren's warm, inviting face blinking up at him with a smile " I was just wondering if, um… maybe you'd like to, um… maybe catch a movie with me sometime before tour?" Brian's mouth went dry, but he let out a small, incoherent sigh of relief as Lauren's mouth curled into a smile.

"Yeah, I'd love that" Lauren agreed, biting her lip.

Brian couldn't believe his luck.

"Okay" he grinned "When is a good time for you?"

"Well, I'm free tomorrow…"Lauren blurted out.

"Tomorrow sound's good. How's…. 6-ish?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then"

"See you, Lo" Brian winked, and he couldn't help but notice her cheeks had tinged slightly red.

Lauren fully stepped out of the car, waved goodbye, and the slamming of a car door separated them.

Lauren rushed up the stairs to reach her apartment, head spinning, and what really didn't help was Jaime squealing her name and crushing her in a hug when she walked through the door.

"Lo!" Jaime squealed "Where were you?! I was so worried! Why didn't you come home with me and Jules?"

"Oh, Brian offered me a lift" Lauren explained, unravelling her scarf from her neck.

"Rosenthal?"

"Holden" she corrected.

"Oh, okay" Jaime accepted "I don't see why you wouldn't come with us, though"

"Hey! I didn't even know you guys came together! I caught a cab to the theatre from work, and it also would have been nice if you invited me to join you guys!" Lauren crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Excuse me! I was going to drive you home, but obviously, Bri beat me to it!"

Lauren smiled.

"Well, thanks for the concern, anyway" Lauren grinned, skipping into the lounge room.

"What puts you in such a good mood?" Jaime asked, ,with a devious grin.

"What do you mean?"

"You're happy. Too happy. What did Bri do to you?"

"Nothing!"

Jaime tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, that isn't entirely true…"

"Tell me everything, my dear" Jaime skipped over to the couch and vacated a seat next to Lauren.

"I guess I'm just happy cause' I'm going to the movies with Brian tomorrow…"

"He asked you out?! Or, wait, did you ask?"

"He asked, and I don't really think he asked me out. I think he just asked because we haven't really been spending too much time together, not as much as we used to, anyway…"

"Well, what was his expression when he asked you? Was he stammering or anything, or was he just straight forward?"

"He just asked if I wanted to see a movie with him sometime before tour, and I agreed, and we settled on tomorrow at four… Brian was stammering a little bit when he asked, but after I agreed, he was fine. Jaime ,it isn't a date, we're just going out together, because we haven't in a while, that's all".

"Fine" Jaime agreed in defeat, slumping her shoulders


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OMFG GUYS IT HAS BEEN AGES I'M SO SORRY! but just... the laziness and the british televison and the UUUUGHHH was stopping me from updating! how long has it been, like 4 months *le worried face* please don't kill me. ALSO chapter one has been slightly edited :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Team Starkid or any of it's characters**

Chapter 2

The next day, Lauren couldn't stop glancing up at the clock. She was just too excited! But when 5:55 finally rolled by, butterflies grew in her stomach. As she sat down on the couch impatiently, she grew nervous, and Jaime looming, fussing over her hair, or whether a button should be done up on her cardigan or not, really wasn't helping.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, there was finally a knock on the door. Ignoring Jaime's huge grin completely, Lauren stood up and slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath, and then swung it open, to see Brian standing in front of her.

"Hi" she greeted, with a warm smile.

"Hey, LoLo" he smiled back.

"Would you like to come in, or…?"

"Yeah, sure"

Lauren stood to the side to give Brian some space to walk in.

"Hey, Jaime" Brian greeted, at the sight of her.

"Hi, Brian" Jaime responded, smiling widely.

"What are you watching?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch. Meanwhile, Lauren took a seat on the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Oh, just waiting for the afternoon news to start for Jules" Jaime rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Of course" Brian smirked lightly.

At the mention of her name, Julia made her entry into the room, wearing her glasses and pen marks on her hands.

"I thought I heard you, Brian! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Jules" he smiled "How about you?"

"Oh, okay. I'm just sorting things out for tour and everything"

"Sounds like fun" Brian retorted sarcastically, and Julia hummed in agreement. But after that, there was a screaming moment of silence.

"Well, are you ready to go, Lo?" Brian looked in her direction.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me just run to my room and make sure I haven't forgotten anything" she dashed over to her bedroom door and disappeared into it.

"So where are you guys going?' Jamie asked

"We're just going to go catch a movie"

"Which one?"

"I guess we'll know when we get there" he smirked, just in time for Lauren to come bounding back into the room, holding her phone.

"I almost forgot my phone" she smiled sheepishly, blushing lightly. Brian scoffed.

"You ready now?"

"Yep" she smiled, and they walked over to the door.

"See you guys" Julia called out after them.

"Bye, Jules" Lauren smiled back in her direction, and then was out the door.

"Whose car should we take?" Lauren asked.

"My car, I'll drive" Brian said a little too quickly, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and rushing to his car.

Lauren lagged behind, giggling.

"Hey, I'm not that bad a driver!" she laughed, running up to the car, which he was now sitting in.

"Actually, yes you are" he countered.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Lauren crossed her arms, slumping back into her seat.

"Prove it" she demanded

"Prove it?!" he exclaimed incredulously "You crashed my car in senior year!"

"Oh yeah" Lauren remembered, laughing.

"Hey! It isn't funny! Do you know how much it cost to get that thing fixed?"

"Actually it kinda is" she smirked.

He shot her a sarcastic look, and shook his head , smiling.

They pulled up in the parking lot of the cinema.

"We're here" he announced.

"That was kinda quick" Lauren remarked, and Brian hummed in agreement.

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

Without thinking, Lauren grasped his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed back, and she looked up at him.

"You okay there, LoLo?" he asked with a wink.

"I'm fine" she giggled.

"Are you sure? You squeezed my hand pretty hard there"

Lauren giggled, squeezing his hand extra tight, just to annoy him.

"So what movie should we see?" Lauren asked, when they walked inside.

"I dunno, what's on?"

"Why don't we check?" Lauren laughed slightly "Dumbass"

Brian punched her on the shoulder.

They ended up choosing a comedy movie, which Lauren had remembered from the infomercials looked really funny. They then advanced to the snack bar.

"Do you want anything?" Brian asked

"OHH! YES PLEASE!" Lauren squealed, bounding up and down.

"How did I know?" Brian muttered "What do you want?"

"Popcorn….maybe a coke… and OOH CHOCOLATE!" she squealed.

"Anything for you, Lo" he smiled and tapped her on the nose. This caused her cheeks to tinge a deep shade of red, and she grasped his hand tighter.

After they got their snacks, they advanced to the theatre, still hand in hand.

They managed to find a seat easily, and that was when Brian realised they were ten minutes early.

Did you get the buses all sorted out, Lo?" he asked.

"Yeah, they said they'd get us buses we can poop on, so that's good" she laughed.

"Great!" he retorted "The world wouldn't be the same with Lauren Lopez not being able to poop"

"No, it wouldn't" she agreed with a nod, grabbing a piece of popcorn and placing it in her mouth.

"I'm actually kinda glad that we're not on the same bus, Lo" he joked.

Lauren gasped.

"How dare you!" she gasped, throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"It's true, Lo! You're just way too annoying!"

"Lauren screwed up her face.

"Like you're any different!" she retorted, sticking her nose up in the air.

"That's why we're friends, Lo!" he announced, flinging his arm around her shoulder, invading her box of popcorn and placing a handful of it in his mouth.

"Hey!" she shouted "You have your own!" she shoved Brian's box of popcorn in his face "Don't you make me tip it all over you! She threatened.

"But that would mean less popcorn for you, and we'd have to share!" he remarked matter-of-factly.

"Not on my watch" she grinned, tipping the box of popcorn over his head. putting her own popcorn box out of Brian's reach.

Although, Brian knew her weakness; tickling her. Quickly, he moved his hand over to her stomach and began to tickle her. She squealed, trying to push his hands away during uncontrollable fits of laughter. However, Lauren wasn't strong enough, and he managed to pick up her box of popcorn and tip it over her head.

"Brian!" she squealed, pushing him to the side.

He started laughing hysterically, pointing at her face and clutching his sides with laughter.

"Not happy" she growled.

"Sorry, Lo, but you started it!" he laughed.

Lauren smiled, brushing popcorn out of his hair.

"I'll go get some more popcorn" she announced, grabbing her bag and going to stand up. Brians topped her,

"It's okay, LoLo, I can get it"' he decided.

"No, it's fine" she declined "I started it" she smiled, standing up and skipping out of the theatre, brushing popcorn out of her hair as she did so.

Brian smirked slightly as he cleaned popcorn from his lap, burshing it to the floor. He smiled, leaning back against the seat, thinking back to when they held hands. They hadn't done that in AGES. Not since she started going out with Darren….

At that thought, the lights went down slightly. He looked around, to see Lauren walking into the theatre with a large box of popcorn in her hands. He made it as if he didn't see her, though; he knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Boo" came a voice next to his ear. Brian didn't flinch, but he turned to face Lauren.

"Nice try" he smiled. Lauren slumped her shoulders in defeat, stepping over the chairs and sitting down next to him.

"I bought an EXTR large box of popcorn, so we can share; that way, neither of us can tip the box over each other's heads" she said, pulling up the armrest that separated them and placing the box of popcorn in between them.

"Good decision" he agreed "You came back just in time; it's about to start" he said, hushing his voice to a low whisper.

Lauren nodded, looking up at the screen, her mouth curling into a small smile as the movie began. Without removing her eyes from the screen, she lifted up the box of popcorn and curled up against him, muttering a small explanation that she was freezing.

Overall, the movie was hilarious. It had most of the audience in fits of laughter. But what made Brian laugh even harder was seeing Lauren laugh; watching her squeak as she clutched at her sides, eyes closed. Most of the time, Brian stole quick glances at her, and only once did he catch her doing the same.

When the credits rolled and the lights went up, Lauren looked over at Brian.

"Shall we go?" she suggested.

"We shall" he smirked, standing up with her.

"Look at the mess we made!" Lauren laughed, pointing to the scatters of popcorn strewn across the floor.

"Ah-ah, the mess YOU were responsible for" he objected.

"Ugh, you were partly to blame for It too!" she answered, fishing her phone from her bag to check the time.

7:45pm, it read.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat, or are you still full from the movies?"

"Nah, I should probably get back to the girls. I suppose they'll want EVERY little detail from tonight"

"And why would they want that?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"Oh, it's just a silly, girly thing, really; they seem to be under the impression that this is a date!" she let a small giggle escape from her mouth. Brian let out a fake scoff, and Lauren, sensing a small tinge of disappointment in his expression, looked up at him.

"This isn't a date, is it Bri?" she wondered. Brian paused.

"That depends" he finally decided.

"On what?"

"Whether you want it to be or not" he answered.

Lauren's heart leapt slightly.

"Then I say this is a date, if that's okay with you" she announced with a smile, skipping ahead slightly.

"That's perfectly fine with me, LoLo" he agreed, catching up and grasping onto her hand. Lauren smiled, moving in closer to him. For a split second, she had a strong urge to kiss him, but she quickly shook it out of her system. _He's Brian _she thought, _Your best friend, Brian. Even If you did kiss him, it would ruin everything!_

"Can you remember where we parked?" Brian asked.

"Um…" Lauren stood on her toes in an attempt to see over the cars.

"There we are" she announced triumphantly, pointing to the far left of the parking lot, pulling Brian by the hand in the direction of the car.

"There it is!" she pointed to the car, unwillingly letting go of his hand, running towards the car, waiting for Brian to unlock it. When he did, she crawled in and they were off.

"Did you like the movie?" Brian asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it was really funny" she commented, with a small giggle.

"Oh, I knew you thought it was funny; you were laughing really loudly"

"Like I could help it" she sighed, crossing her arms. Brian smiled.

"Well, we're here" he announced, as the car pulled to a hault.

"Thanks for a great night, Bri. God, we haven't gone out together in ages!" she smiled, looking over at him.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Well, I had lots of fun, Bri. We should do this again sometime"

"Yeah, we should"

"Well, thanks again, Bri. See you Friday"

"See you Friday, Lo"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye" she said, one last time, before stepping out of the car. She rushed up to the entrance of her apartment building, a vivid smile on her face.


End file.
